The present invention is directed to a multi-chip module. This is an arrangement having electronic components that is increasingly used for space-saving and cost-saving construction of LSI electronic components. In such an arrangement, different electronic components, particularly digital and analog integrated circuits that are partially realized on different substrates such as silicon or gallium arsenide, are arranged on a carrier together with passive components. The electronic components are rigidly joined to the carrier and are electrically connected to one another according to the planned application. For example, the carriers can be formed of silicon or ceramic.
Capacitors having capacitances in the range of lnF to 10 .mu.F are required for analog integrated circuits and for decoupling digital integrated circuits from disturbances on supply lines. Capacitors having this range of capacitance cannot be integrated in the integrated circuits.
In prior art multi-chip module concepts, the capacitors are therefore arranged on the carrier as discrete capacitor components. The capacitor elements are usually used in SMD format. This solution is cost-involved and space-consuming and also requires that the capacitors cannot be placed arbitrarily close to the integrated circuits. Further, the discrete capacitor components have a considerably greater structural height than the integrated circuits and therefore limit the minimum structural height of the arrangement.